Phoenix Talon
by NaUl777
Summary: Natsu leaves Fairy Tail and creates his own guild with his new friends P.s i suck at summarys.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: S-Class Nominations**

 **Merudy in this is 17, Ultear is 19 and is like a sister to Merudy not a Mother and Natsu is also 19**

 **Key:**

 **Spell= "Fire Dragons Roar"**

Normal Speech= "Fuck you Ice Princess"

Thoughts= 'Fucken Ice Prick'

Sound= *squeak*

* * *

 **Happy and Natsu's Home**

As Natsu woke up on his old worn hammock he couldn't help but grin at what will be happening later today, it was finally time for gramps to pick the nominees for this year's S-Class exams, and Natsu new that this year was going to be his year. So he flipped out of his hammock to prepare for the day that is to come. Natsu walked outside and started his morning training which consisted of 2500 pushups, 4000 crunches, 10000 chin ups and running around the whole of Magnolia 10 times. Once Natsu finished his morning workout he walked in to his little shack in the woods, and began making breakfast. 'It's been about 10 minute's maybe I should wake up happy' thought Natsu, "Happy wake up we have to go to the guild soon!" yelled Natsu, Happy just turned over in his hammock and mumble in a tired voice "10 more minutes Natsu" "fine I'll just throw these delicious fish pancakes in the bin since there will be no one to eat them" replied Natsu "NOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Happy as he flew out of his hammock and snatched the fish pancakes out of his best friend's hands, "hahahaha, Happy you know I would never throw away your breakfast" said Natsu as he started eating his breakfast, "I'm not taking any chances since your fish pancakes are always the best, there even better then Mira's" replied Happy "thanks bud, but I don't anything is better than Mira's cooking" said Natsu with his mouth watering at the thought of Mira's delicious flaming chicken. "Hey Natsu do you think you will be picked by master for the S-class trials this year?" questioned Happy "of course Happy, I mean how could I not be after all the stuff I've done for the guild and how powerful I am" replied Natsu with is ever present toothy grin on his face, "yeah you sure have gotten powerful, but you still have yet to show them your full power" said Happy. "Yeah I know Happy, but if I did I'm sure they would be scared of me" stated Natsu with a sad smile on his face. "Well enough of that sad talk, why don't we start heading to the guild?" asked Natsu as he rinsed his and Happy's plate and put it in the sink, "Aye sir!" yelled Happy enthusiastically.

* * *

 **At The Guild  
**

"What's up everyone, we're back" said Natsu as he and Happy walk into the fairy tail guild hall. "Hello Happy, Natsu welcome back, how was the mission?" asked Mira with her ever present smile. "It was boring since I sniffed out the wizard we had to find and knocked him out in one blow, though the amount of jewel we got was good so it wasn't a total loss" replied Natsu in a bored tone, "Hey Natsu do you think that you will be nominated for the trials this year?" asked Mira "obviously I'm in, like how could I not I mean I've done more than anyone else for this guild and I am more than Caulfield to be a S-Class wizard" said Natsu enthusiastically, "that you are Natsu and I hope by the next time I see you will be a S-Class wizard" said Mira with a cheery smile "thanks Mir-" "LISTEN UP BRATS, IT IS TIME TO ANOUNCE THE S-CLASS TRIAL CANIDATES!" yelled Master Makarov. Natsu waved goodbye to Mira and walked over to the stage that Master was standing. 'Oh yeah this is my year, my time to shine' thought Natsu "NOW BRATS THE S-CLASS NOMINEES ARE GRAY FULLBUSTER, JUVIA LOCKSTAR, ELFMAN STRAUSS, LEVY MCGARDEN, CANA ALBERONA, FREED JUSTINE AND MEST GRYDER!" announced Master Makarov "Um Gramps I think your forgetting someone" said Natsu gesturing to himself, "No Natsu I didn't" said Master in his monotone voice, this angered Natsu "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN BY THAT MASTER, I AM THE MOST QUALIFIED OUT OF ANY ONE HERE" screamed Natsu in anger, Master flinched at this, Natsu had never once called Natsu bye his title "yes Natsu, you may be the most powerful out of the candidates but that is not the only thing that makes a successful mage they also need to be mature and able to think ahead before doing something reckless" said Master "RECKLESS AND MATURE REALLY WELL LETS LOOK AT SOME OF THE S-CLASS MAGES LIKE LAXUS FOR EXAMPLE, HE IS THE DEFINITION OF RECKLESS, HE HAD A WHAT, OH THAT'S RIGHT YOU CALLED IT A TEMPER TANTRUM, WELL HE TRIED T TAKEOVER THE GUILD BY USING THE GIRLS AS HOSTAGES AND THEN WHEN THEY WERE SAVED HE USED THE THUNDER PALACE AND THREATENED TO BLOW UP ALL OF MAGNOLIA AND THEN THERES GUILDARTS WHO IS THE DEFINITION OF IMMATURE WE HAVE TO SPIT THE CITY INTO JUST TO GET HIM INTO THE GUILD HALL, AND THEN THERES ERZA WHO PRETTY MUCH WILL KILL ANYONE JUST TO STOP A FIGHT OR IF SOME WRECKS HER CHEESE CAKE!" yelled Natsu in anger, "why that may be true with them it only once in a while with you it's every day and you being on a s-class mission is way too dangerous for you with the little brain smarts you have" stated Master "Oh really cause Gray is dumber than me or does know one remember when I had to stop Gray from killing himself or the time the fucking asshole had me placed into a fucking mechanical dragon that constantly sucked out my magical power which fuck hurts way more then you fucking think, like I mean come on there was so many better ways to stop here then sacrificing me so tell me how is Gray a better candidate then me?" asked Natsu, "it doesn't matter because my decision still stands know matter what" said Master. Natsu just stares at the Master dumbfounded and turns around facing the guilds doors "fine, if that's your finale decision then I'm done" mumbled Natsu while placing his hand over his guild mark and removing it. Natsu slowly walks to the guilds door and pushes it open and walks out with Happy rushing after him. The guild just stares at the door shocked that Natsu left, until Master speaks up "don't worry people this is Natsu we're talking about, he will be back tomorrow with his normal cheery smile on his face" said Master this made the guild go back to what they were doing before the s-class announcements feeling relieved.

* * *

 **With Natsu and Happy**

"Natsuuuuuuuuu" yelled Happy as he went flying past Natsu into a tree "jeez Happy you should learn how to stop and what are you doing out here anyway, you should be at the guild with the celebrating" said Natsu while bending down and patting Happy's head "why would I be there when you're not?" asked Happy with a sad smile, "because the guild makes you happy so you should stay there, ask Wendy if you can live with her since I won't be around anymore and if your living with Wendy then that means you will have a better chance at getting Carla to notice you okay" said Natsu while wiping the tears from Happy's eyes "okay Natsu I'll do it for you" said Happy. "Now Happy there's one thing I would like you to do before I leave if that's ok?" asked Natsu while presenting a bright green lacrima to Happy to take. Happy gently took the lacrima from Natsu's hand and placed it in his small green bag. Natsu then told happy he had to take the lacrima to guild and break it, but he said to make sure no one was standing near where it broke Happy nodded and said goodbye to Natsu, Natsu Hugged his 'Son' then turned and walked off into the distance without turning to look back.

* * *

 **Back at Fairy Tail**

The guild was shocked to see Happy come flying through the door crying his eyes out. Happy proceeded to fly up to Master, "Master Nastu left and he said he won't be coming back, but he also said for me to break this lacrima in the middle of the guild" said Happy to a shocked Master "well go ahead child do it" said Master after recovering from his shocked state. Happy flies into the middle of the guild and tosses the lacrima towards the ground it hit the ground and broke in a big explosion reveling a big chest the size of a small truck in the middle of the guild hall. "Whoa Salamander did this his smarter then he looks" said Gajeel with a grin on his face. "Well let's open it then" said Gajeel as he opened the chest and bent in, He emerged with a big stack of letters and proceeded to hand them out, He then went back into the chest and handed every one the presents.

* * *

 **1 week later on Tenroujima Island**

Fairy Tail had just beaten the dark guild Grimoure Heart and were resting there injuries when they heard a monstrous roar come from above at that moment Fairy Tail new it was fucked. They held hands as the huge breath attack came towards them and in bright light the fairies and Tenroujima disappeared in the year X784 they were gone.

* * *

In the water near Tenrou 2 ex-dark mages were trying to stay above the water. "Ultear hold on will get out of this" said the pink haired girl to a dark purple haired girl floating on a piece of wood. Suddenly the pink haired girl felt a strong arm slide around her waist *squeak* "who are you?" said the pink haired girl to the brown haired man carrying her, "my name is Tahj Xyuzz, what's yours?" "M-Merudy" stuttered out Merudy. "Well Merudy how about me and my friend get you to beautiful ladies out of the water" said Tahj "and how are you going to do that Tahj?" asked Merudy curiously "well run of course" as Tahj said that he started sprinting across the water a light speed with Merudy in his arms squealing the whole way to the port of Hargeon.

* * *

 **10 seconds later on the port of Hargeon**

As Tahj reached the port he placed Merudy on her feet, as he looked at Merudy he started cracking up with laughter "HAHAHAHAHAHA" Laughed Tahj, "WHAT, WHATS SO FUNNY TAHJ!" screeched Merudy. Tahj just reached behind his back and pulled out a mirror "look" said Tahj while giggling a bit. Merudy grabbed the mirror and looked at her reflection and too her dismay here long pink hair stood directly upwards she squealed dropped the mirror pulled a brush out of know where and put her hair back to normal. As Merudy was about to ask about where Ultear was a man with pink hair appeared right in front of them, Tahj noticed him and smiled the 2 bumped fists and then the pink haired man spoke "so you got her out nice work I've got the over one back at the hotel, she asleep but will be ok, why don't you take this one back to hotel and I will get us all something to drink, oh and I'm Natsu Dragneel by the way" said Natsu "Merudy" says Merudy "Ok see you guys back at the hotel" he said while grinning and running at the speed of light away. Tahj and Merudy started walking home "so Merudy got an idea for a guild name?" asked Tahj "maybe why?" replied Merudy "because me and Natsu are starting a guild and want you and Ultear to join, but we can't think of name" stated Tahj. Merudy smiled and looked up at him with a bright smile and said "How about Phoenix Talon" "yeah I like Phoenix Talon it is" while saying this Merudy was thinking 'watch out earthland here come Phoenix Talon"

 **-Break**

 **Did you like it? Oh and Tahj's physical is:**

 **Name: Tahj Xyuzz**

 **Father: Yuzznight (Dragon of the Night)**

 **Hair color: Brown Dark**

 **Eye color: Brown Dark**

 **Height: 6.1**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Magic: Speed Magic, All slayer Magic, re-equip magic, runes magic, solid script magic, direct link magic, guns magic, sword magic, crash magic, disassembly magic and heavenly body magic**

 **Description: Tahj is a smart man who is easy going and an excellent fighter he is extremely muscle but is lean and has more toned muscles then Natsu.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Magic Council**

 **Merudy in this is 17, Ultear is 19 and is like a sister to Merudy not a Mother and Natsu is also 19**

 **Key:**

 **Spell= "Fire Dragons Roar"**

Normal Speech= "Fuck you Ice Princess"

Thoughts= 'Fucken Ice Prick'

Sound= *squeak*

* * *

 **At Natsu and Tahj's Hotel**

Merudy's Pov

"So Tahj your telling me that both you and Natsu where raised by dragon's?" I asked

"Yeah we were, but they weren't just dragons they were dragon kings….." replied Tahj with a look that said did you listen to anything I just said.

"WHAAAA!" screamed both Ultear and I.

"Yes, my Father was king Yuzznight, king of the dark dragons AKA dragon of the night" stated Tahj proudly.

"And my dad, Igneel the dragon of the inferno, and king of all fire dragons" stated Natsu with his toothy grin on his face.

"Um Natsu I don't mean to pry but were you not a member of Fairy Tail last time I checked?" questioned Ultear with a curious look on her beautiful face.

"Yes I was Ul but my so called family seems to think that I am too immature to be serious mage, so I left because I didn't feel at home there anymore" replied Natsu with a grim expression on his face. After his explanation I why he left, he got up and walked to the hotels balcony.

"I'll go see if he's alright" said Ultear as she stood up and followed Natsu out onto the balcony.

* * *

 **On the Balcony**

Ultear's Pov

As I steps onto the balcony, I feel toned arms wrap around my waist, I smile and spin around "so you always knew I was a part of grimoire heart didn't you Natsu" I stated

"Yeah I did Ul, but it never mattered since I knew all you wanted to do was see your mother again" said Natsu while staring into Ultear's big dark eyes.

"You know if you ever asked I would have stopped Natsu, I would have stopped for you, for us to be together" I said with tears falling from my face

"I couldn't do that Ul, you should know that ever since our first meeting on Galuna Island, I could never stop you from doing anything that you wanted to do, especially something as important as seeing your mother again" said Natsu caring and understanding in his voice

I looked up with a bright smile and said "Natsu Dragneel you know I love you right"

"And I love your Ultear Dragneel my mate and life partner" replied Natsu with a smile that he saves only for her.

"Hey Natsu do you remember how we first met?" I asked my mate

"Yes and if I remember it was a painful experience for you" said Natsu trying to suppress his chuckles

"Hey, that wasn't funny my jaw was swollen for a month" I said while pouting

 **-FLASHBACK-**

"Give up the disguise Zalty I know that you're using transformation magic" said Natsu

"Nothing gets by that nose of yours's does it my little dragon" said Zalty coyly while removing his mask, I bright light emitted from him and when it died down it revealed a beautiful women about the same age as Natsu.

Natsu stood there with his mouth hitting the ground

"See anything you like dragon?" asked Ultear with a smirk

Natsu just picked his jaw of the ground and slowly started to walk towards Ultear "I've never been attracted to anyone before, but now I since I've seen you I can't help but notice how beautiful you are" said Natsu while caressing Ultear's cheek

Ultear looked away from Natsu so that he doesn't see her blush "A..ah t..thanks Na..atsu, but I have to go" said Ultear embarrassingly, she then turns to leave but trips on a rock and face plants and rolls down the hill at incredible speeds.

Natsu stands on top of the, hill staring at the place Ultear previously was, smirk on his face, "till we meet again my mate" He says in a deep husky voice.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

 **Back with Tahj and Merudy**

Merudy's Pov

"So Tahj how long have you known Natsu?" I asked

"Not long, I was on my way to join Fairy Tail, when I saw a massive explosion go off in Magnolia's forest so I went to investigate, and I saw Natsu standing in a 20 meter deep crater.." said Tahj

 **-FLASHBACK-**

As Tahj looks down at the pink haired man "HEY MAN YOU ALRIGHT DOWN THERE!" yells Tahj

The pink haired man looks up and grins "yeah I'm right just letting out some anger" says the pink haired man

Tahj looks at the man and the smiles "so you got some anger to vent why don't we have a fight then?" asked Tahj with a happy smile

Natsu grins "you think you can handle this?" questions Natsu while gesturing to himself

"The question is can you last more than 5 seconds against me?" questioned Tahj with a confident grin on his face

"Oh you're on" says Natsu while taking a deep breath, **FIRE DRAGONS ROAR….** *BOOM*, "ha, he was way to confi…." *SLURP* *GULP* "wow that's some tasty fire you've got there" said Tahj

Natsu spins arounds with a surprised look on his face, "Now my turn" **DARK NIGHT DRAGONS KING ROAR**

Natsu stares at the incoming roar and opens his mouth *BOOM* then *SLURP* *GULP* "oh yeah that hit the spot. So what's your name?" questioned Natsu

"It's Tahj Xyuzz, son of the king of the dark dragons Yuzznight, and you are?" asked Tahj

"Natsu Dragneel, son of mighty king Igneel, king of the fire dragons" responded Natsu

 **-FLASHBACK-**

"Wait are you telling me you and Nastu can use multiple elements, because I thought that was poison to dragon slayers?" I asked shocked hearing that Tahj had eaten Natsu's roar

"yes normally it would poison us but me and Natsu are different we are dragon slayer kings, we aren't like other dragon slayers, we are ultimately more powerful and can eat anything to gain power and obtain the use of that element, as of now the elements I have are water, poison, dark, fire, hellish, dark night, light, shadow, lightning, sky, air, ice, iron, copper, diamond, steel, smoke, carbon, oil, gas, light day, heavenly, earth, apocalypse, cosmic, radiation, silver, plasma, lava, obsidian, gold, nickel, zinc, adamantium, paper, nature, time, gravity, speed, sand/glass, chaotic, wood and vacuum slayer magic" stated Tahj

"WHAT ARE YOU!" screeched Merudy

"What are you screaming about Merudy?" asked Ultear as she entered the room with Natsu following close behind

"Tahj can use so many elements, even speed and that's not even an element" I said

"Yeah so can I, but I can't use vacuum, but I can use acid and Tahj can't" said Natsu with a smug grin

"Shut up Natsu one day I will get some acid and become all powerful HAHAHAHAHA!" said Tahj with a creepy smile and dark aura coming from him, every ones sweat dropped while looking at Tahj

"So guys how are we going to go about starting up a guild?" asked Tahj

"Well to get the guild approved we have to go to Era and sign it up with the magic council. But first we need to find a town where we can build the guild" stated Ultear

"Hmmm I've I got it, what about Freesia town? I destroyed an old church there once and from what I can remember there was no guild located there" said Natsu "Of course you did" said everyone with a sweat drop "But that's actually a good idea, good job Natsu" I said while patting his head "Ok, we will leave for Era tomorrow morning, it should only take 12 hours by train" said Ultear with a evil grin on her face "NOOOO NOT TRAAAAAAIIIINS, KILL US NOW!" screamed both Tahj and Natsu "Oh don't be such a baby, I'll let you lay your head on my lap" I said "Ok, but you better" said Tahj while pouting

* * *

END


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Rise of Phoenix Talon**

 **Merudy in this is 17, Ultear is 19 and is like a sister to Merudy not a Mother and Natsu is also 19**

 **(AN: I can't remember if I mentioned this but Ultear didn't destroy the council she just left, Jellal destroyed it instead)**

 **Spell= "Fire Dragons Roar"**

Normal Speech= "Fuck you Ice Princess"

Thoughts= 'Fucken Ice Prick'

Sound= *squeak*

* * *

 **On a train 30 minutes away from Era**

Natsu's Pov

"Someone kill me now" gargled out Tahj as he lays on Merudy's lap

"Hang in there buddy, don't you die on me theirs only 30 minutes left!" I say over dramatically, "don't give in to this evil contra…..wait a second" I said, "Oh my god we are so stupid we both have sky magic" I say while both me and Tahj slam are palms into are faces.

"WE'RE SO STUPID WE PUT UP WITH THIS HELL WHEN WE COULD OF JUST USED TROIA ON ARE SELVES!" yelled Tahj while activating his sky magic.

"And this is why you are both idiots" I hear Ultear say with a *sigh*

Merudy's Pov

"Yeah but there are idiots" I said with a dreamy look appearing on my face while I gaze at Tahj

"You liiiike him" coos Ultear next to me while giggling

"No I don't, it's not like that!" I screech

"Sure and I'm single" says Ultear sarcastically with a smirk, confusing me

"Since when did you get a boyfriend?" I ask curiously

"I've had one for a while now, I met him back on Galuna island" said Ultear with a dreamy look in her eye

"What's his name?" I ask

"That's for me to know and for you to find out" said Ultear with an amused smirk on her face "Now back on topic if you don't like him then why are you staring at him again"

I watch as Tahj gets up and take in what he is wearing for the first time, his wearing; a black trench coat with a silver trim, that has a high collar that finishes just below the bottom of his lips he has no under shirt either showing his bare chest and abs, he wears gray baggy pants like Natsu's but the bottom of his is tucked into his black combat boots, the second last thing he has is a blood red scarf that is wrapped around his waist like a belt and the last thing he has is a katana that has a blue and gold scabbard **(AN: It's the one Rin has from blue exorcist)** , his katana is attached to his scarf

He walks over to us and says "Yo Ultear, Mel what you two talking about?"

'C…cuuute nickname' I think while my face turns bright red

"We were just talki..."Starts Ultear "Nothing we weren't saying anything" I say cutting of Ultear

"Well ok then, I was just coming over to ask you two who you think should be guild master" stared Tahj with a confused look on his face

"Well I thought we could sort of have no guild master and just hire people to work on the paper work and send a high ranking mage to the guild master meetings" I say

"That's actually a really good idea, that means we don't need to have one of us deal with paperwork" said Tahj with impressed look on his face

"Well let's get ready to get off there's only 10 minutes till we arrive in Era" said Ultear from beside me

* * *

 **At Magical Council**

Nobody's Pov

"Okay everything is in order, the only thing left is to assign a guild master so which of you will it be?" asked the councilman

"Actually we were thinking that we wouldn't have a master instead hire people to do the paperwork and send a member to represent the guild at the guild master meetings and stuff like that if that's ok" stated Ultear

"Yes that should be alright, ok I hereby declare the guild Phoenix Talon official" declared the council man "oh and you should know that there will be a tournament held in crocus in 3 months' time to decide Fiore strongest guild there will also be a prize of 30 million jewels"

"Ok thankyou we will be attending, but now we must go and make preparations for our guild hall" said Ultear as she exited the room

* * *

 **With the others**

"Come on Natsu is that all you've got?" questioned Tahj as he locked arms with Natsu

"I'm just get started you black hole prick!" said Natsu

"Fucking fire prick"

"Emo cun…" "Cough….cough" coughed someone interrupting Natsu

"Oh hey Lahar what's up?" asked Natsu

"Uh Natsu can I talk to you in private for a sec?" asked Lahar

"Sure" said Natsu as Lahar and he went somewhere more private

"So what do you think that was about?" asked Merudy

"I have no clue" answered Tahj

* * *

 **With Natsu and Lahar**

"So what's up Lahar?" asked Natsu

"Well I think you will be happy to hear that the council will be releasing Jellal today"

"Wait really, that's great" said Natsu while doing his happy dance

"Yes but there is a catch, he be released into your care if you accept"

"Ok that's fine, let's go get him then" said Natsu while walking away

* * *

 **Back with Merudy and Tahj**

Tahj's Pov

"Yo Merudy have you ever thought of learning to use a sword before?" I asked as I twirled Kurikara **(AN: That's the name of his katana)** in my hand

Merudy put her finger to her chin and *hummed* thoughtfully "No, not really, but I do need to work on my hand to hand combat and then maybe I will learn to use a weapon" replied Merudy "why do you ask?"

'Because I think you would look super-hot while fighting with a sword' I thought and looked away blushing "no reason" I say quickly "I just thought you should give it a try, it could be really helpful if you broaden your horizons to more than just magic"

"Oh really and where would I find the time to go get lessons on how to use a sword, while we are busy creating a guild?" asked Merudy

"Well I was thinking that I could teach you" I said "you know it would also give us more time to spend together alone since soon we will be getting new members and stuff" I say as I become very interested in the my shoes

Merudy looks a and smiles the biggest smile I've seen her smile since I met her and says "well how could I say know to spending time with you"

I blush and look away to see Ultear coming back down the hall "Hey Ultey how did it go?" I ask while trying to stop myself from laughing when she gets an annoyed look on her face when I call her by the nickname I made up

Ultear reaches and says "it's an official Phoenix Talon is now a guild" but before I could celebrate Ultear looks at me with an annoyed look "oh and Tahj *crack* call me Ultey again and you'll die" says Ultear while hitting me over the head and into the floor boards

"Yes mam" I say while bowing to her I was about to say something but Merudy cut me off "Hey Natsu who's that?" said Merudy while gesturing to an azure haired man

"Oh hey guys I would like to introduce you to our newest member Jellal Fernandes ex wizard saint" said Natsu introducing the man, I look at the man in surprise and he looks at me "HEY YOUR THAT GUY THAT I GOT HEAVENLY BODY MAGIC FROM" I yell in shock

"Yes I remember you, you consumed one of my strongest spells" says Jellal while a depressive aura comes from him, I walk up to him and pat him on the back and say "it's ok and if you're worried if it tasted don't it tasted really good" Jellal looked up at me with tears in his eyes and says "you mean it" I past his head and say "of course buddy, like instant chicken ramen" everyone's sweat dropped at hearing that

"OK every now that we are registered let's catch the next train to Freesia town" said Ultear "NOOO NOT TRAINS YOU'LL NEVER TAKE US ALIVE DEMONS!" scream both Natsu and I while we run away from Ultear

"Um guys aren't you guys immune to motion sickness now" stated Merudy, the guys stopped running and stared blankly at Merudy "we have finally beaten our worst enemy transportation" states Natsu and I while crying anime tears "I'm so happy for you guys" said Jellal while giving Natsu and I a bear hug

"What have we gotten ourselves into" said both Ultear and Merudy with a sweat drop.


End file.
